fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prospero
'''Prospero '''is the demigod cosmic warlord in World's Worst. His mission is to collect the many materials of the universe revealed by the rise of the Dimensional Rifts, such as the Phoenix Feathers, Iso-8s and of course, the Norn Stones. His birth would release a powerful wave of "god-energy" which would also apparently reveal the most powerful Celestial Tech Pack, the C.T.P. of Rage. His father is the Bomb Gremlin (thus making him the grandson of Danny DeVito) and the sadistic queen Alyanis. He would be found by Risque PMC where he was raised, but during the PMC's destruction he would leave to Detroit Rock, allured by a potent source of energy, which would later turn out to be C.T.P. of Refinement. The search to fulfill this need of attaining these powerful dimensional materials would begin at that moment, for him to realize his true godly potential. Biography Origin The Search Powers and Abilities Demigod/Transcendent Physiology As the son of Bomb Gremlin and grandson of Danny DeVito, Prospero boasts an incredibly powerful godly body capable of ludicrous and remarkable physical feats. Strength Prospero boasts an incredible amount of strength, it is described right away as "limitless". Prospero is shown easily capable of lifting the entirety of the Lion's Rock with one hand when he was seven years of age, before he was completely developed. He is seen easily crushing either atoms or stars with his bare hands and suppressing anything that happens after as well. He easily manages to overpower not one but three avatars of the entity Kizant, and collapse a tear in reality. Perhaps his most impressive feat of strength however is the time he lifted the godheart, an object of indefinite weight which was meant to tear the universe apart by turning it into a massive gravity well so enormous it could shred reality itself to pieces. Speed Prospero is shown easily speed-blitzing speedsters in the series, nearing the finale of the series, he is shown travelling from the center of the multiverse to its edge and then to another edge in less than a second. Invulnerability Prospero shows invulnerability to almost every perceivable threat, such as plasma-based substances, mental manipulation, power removal, death inducement, plot manipulation and so on and so forth. The latter mentions may be a result of his constant exposure to the Celestial Tech Packs. Finesse Prospero has indefinite stamina, dexterity and other miscellaneously associated abilities. Regenerative Healing Factor and Self-Sustenance Prospero can seemingly regrow lost limbs and organs with ease, as well as live without them. As a demigod he does not require food, water, air or sleep to survive. He can easily survive in the vacuum of space and in the space between universes (The Unimension) Genius-level Intellect Prospero possesses an incredible IQ, capable of building ships that can travel through space and time, and weapons capable of melting a target's atoms Master Tactician/Strategist Prospero is a flawless strategist, never caught off guard and factors in every possible variable to guarantee his victory. Absolute Combat Due to being raised in Risque, Prospero was introduced almost immediately to multiple disciplines, some of them being martial arts. Prospero is a master of numerous fighting styles on Earth, such as boxing, muay thai and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Psychokinesis Prospero is considered a planetary-level telekinetic, allowing him to control the minds of an entire planet's denizens, read the thoughts of any target and pull entire planets out of orbit with his sheer psychic might. Universal Law Manipulation Due to his constant exposure to the C.T.P. of Rage and his genetic modifications from the Norn Stones and Dimensional Debris, Prospero gained access to the ability to manipulate universal laws, such as thermodynamics, energy, magic and more. Scientikinesis Prospero has control over the laws of science. It grants him a myriad of abilities including but not limited to: * Cellular Control * Matter Manipulation (encompasses the elements as well) * Molecular Control * Physics Manipulation * Ouranokinesis * Chronokinesis * Technology-based Expertise and Control * Rule Bending * Logic and Paradox Control * Concept Manipulation * Self-Invulnerability Empowerment * Non-Existence Nullifier Mystokinesis Prospero has dabbled in the magic arts, harnessing the ancient magics which made both of his parent's worlds, Prospero is a incredibly powerful and dangerous sorcerer. It grants him a plethora of abilities including but not limited to: * Animancy * Necromancy * Elemental magic * Magic Protection * Anti Magic Energy Manipulation Prospero possesses his grandfather's abilities over the laws of energy, Propsero can create and destroy energy as well as use Creation Energy and Destruction Energy. Movement Manipulation Prospero can manipulate movement, allowing him to disable one's ability to cover distance over time, momentum or speed. Immortality Prospero is seemingly immortal, unable to die by natural means, much like his father and grandfather before him. As of the moment however it only seems to be limited to biological immortality, meaning he can be killed. Power Manipulation Prospero is seen bestowing, augmenting and removing a target's powers, as seen whenever he severs one's access to the Toon Force. Prospero can also seemingly send powers into an uncontrollable state. Chaos Manipulation Prospero seems to be capable of manipulating chaos itself.Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Indestructible Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:World's Worst Category:Exists even if erased Category:Deities Category:Extremegods Category:Hypergods Category:Ubergods Category:Supergods Category:Ultragods Category:TV Series Characters Category:Warriors Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Genetically Modified Organism Category:Genius-level Intellect Category:Demigod